VOX Box: Dick Grayson Agent of ARGUS?
Characters * Amanda Waller * Barbara Minerva * "Freddie Dinardo" * Helena Bertinelli * Phantasm Location * ARGUS Headquarters, Gateway City, MA * December 31st 2016, 1701 EST VOX Archive * Amanda Waller: echoing in empty corridor, puddle splash You have been making significant advancements in your short time with us, Mr. Dinardo. * "Freddie Dinardo": echoing in empty corridor Thank you, ma'am. I'm just happy to be serving the cause. * Amanda Waller: Good answer, though. I must assume you expect me to ask, given the nature of our work, if you even know what the cause is? * "Freddie Dinardo": To protect our country against the ever-present threat of metahumans, ma'am. * Amanda Waller: Need I remind you, Agent Thirty-Seven that ARGUS is an U.N. chartered entity. We serve many countries... * "Freddie Dinardo": Maybe so... on paper, ma'am, but that doesn't make what I said any less true, now does it? * Amanda Waller: chuckle Samrt boy. Very well, Dinardo. You continue to impress me... please, follow me. * "Freddie Dinardo": If I may, ma'am, might I ask where it is you are leading me? * Amanda Waller: This is the Catacombs... A temporary holding area for our blacklisted guests. * "Freddie Dinardo": A secret prison. Under the ARGUS HQ... interesting. Who else knows of this? * Amanda Waller: Enough, but please do be descreet, agent. I'd not enjoy having to make you a guest of this facility. * "Freddie Dinardo": Understood, ma'am. Need-to-know-only. Simple enough. * Amanda Waller: And here we are... beep, device click, mechanical whir * "Freddie Dinardo": Thick, soundproof walls, reinforced with steel plating... Biometric scanners. State-of-the-art. Impressive. Is that to keep people out or keep prisoners in, I wonder. * Amanda Waller: Both. door opens, footsteps, door closes Agent Minerva. How goes the interrogation? * Barbara Minerva: She's resisting the treatments... but she'll break. She's resilient, though. I'll give her that much... especially considering the fact that she's a schoolteacher, of all things. * Amanda Waller: If she's a school teacher, then I'm a- Agent Thirty-Seven, is something amiss? You have a look... Do you know this woman? * "Freddie Dinardo": I haven't the foggiest... I'm sorry, ma'am. Should I know her? * Amanda Waller: She is a member of the Justice League... or she used to be, anyway. * "Freddie Dinardo": No expletive, seriously? Which one? * Phantasm: Does it matter? * "Freddie Dinardo": gasp ... Uh, no. I suppose it doesn't... * Amanda Waller: Agent Thirty-Seven, meet Andrea Beaumont. The Phantasm. She's a... consultant. * "Freddie Dinardo": Now, this one I do recognize... Isn't that right, Andrea? * Phantasm: ... Yes... Agent... Thirty-Seven?. Is that what you're calling yourself now? * "Freddie Dinardo": Please, Andie... You can always call me Freddie. * Amanda Waller: Very well... Seeing as how you two know each other, there won't be any issue if I have you two transport the prisoner to Arkham's Black Wing. * "Freddie Dinardo": Not a problem at all... Is she meant to be used in the Suic- Taskforce X? * Amanda Waller: Possibly. But first she needs reconditioning. I'll notify Dr. Valentin that you're en route. * "Freddie Dinardo": Valentin? I'm sorry, I'm not famili- * Phantasm: Lazlo Valentin. Don't worry. I'll make sure you got a chance to make his acquaitance, Freddie. * Amanda Waller: Great! I'll expect an update when it's done. Agent Minerva, please come with me... There's a matter we need to discuss. opens, footsteps * Phantasm: whack, whoosh, whoosh, steel blade on concrete, electric crackle, whack, whack, sizzle, pained hiss, roar, metallic clanking, pistol unholstered * "Freddie Dinardo": Don't even think about it, Andrea! * Phantasm: You aren't going to sho- halted scream, pained hiss What the hell, Dick?! Using guns now? * "Freddie Dinardo": I'm not Bruce... I'm a cop, remember? Using guns is part of the job description. Now, that's just a flesh wound. It'll be worse unless you free Hele- * Helena Bertinelli: cough, sedated sigh Dick? Is that you? Wha the hell is... oooh, Jason... oh moan, giggle Jason... Not now... moan Okay... but quietly... Dick's here! * "Freddie Dinardo": What the hell? You got her on a drip? What is this? Some sort of sedative? Hallucinogen? * Phantasm: Both... Sorta, I guess. It's a drug created by Scarecrow. They call it 'Content' or 'Bliss' or some-such. It's a part of the reprogramming effort, codename: SPYRAL. * "Freddie Dinardo": I don't care. I'm getting her out of- thud Trivia and Notes * Story continues in VOX Box: Caged Birds and VOX Box: The Huntress Becomes The Prey. * Helena was kidnapped in VOX Box: Masks. * Dick is able to go undercover thanks to an obfuscation charm Talia gave him as part of their agreement in VOX Box: False Faces. * Minerva's tag IM-CAT stands for Interagency Meta-Criminal Apprehension Taskforce. * Scarecrow's new toxin 'Content' might be a nod to 'contentment toxin' from Gothtopia. Links and References * VOX Box: Dick Grayson: Agent of ARGUS? Category:VOX Box Category:Amanda Waller/Appearances Category:Barbara Minerva/Appearances Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Andrea Beaumont/Appearances Category:ARGUS/Appearances Category:ARGUS Headquarters/Appearances Category:Gateway City/Appearances